Caballero Imperial
Los Caballeros Imperiales eran una orden de usuarios de la Fuerza leales al Emperador Roan Fel del Nuevo Imperio Galáctico hacia el 130 DBY. Ellos fueron totalmente entrenados en los caminos de la Fuerza, pero la Nueva Orden Jedi los veía como Jedis Grises, ya que ellos juraron lealtad al Emperador por encima de todo lo demás, incluyendo su devoción a la voluntad de la Fuerza. Durante la Guerra Imperial-Sith, Fel los mantuvo apartados de la lucha, mostrando así su disgusto con la ultima. Organización thumb|180px|left|[[Roan Fel y tres de sus Caballeros Imperiales en Bastion.]] Poco se conoce acerca de la organización interna de los Caballeros Imperiales y sus orígenes. Hacia el 137 DBY, su líder, Antares Draco, tenía el título Maestro, pero no se sabe si equivale al rango de Maestro Jedi; esto simplemente podría haber sido un título informal de respeto que no tenía directamente relación alguna con su posición entre los Caballeros, pero quizás podría haber indicado una posición de mando única, el equivalente al Gran Maestro entre los antiguos Jedi. Después del fin de la Guerra Imperial-Sith, un número de Jedi que se rindió a la Nueva Orden Sith sirvió como Caballeros Imperiales.Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force Armadura y equipamiento Cada Caballero Imperial llevaba un sable de luz plateado. Ellos llevaron la correspondiente armadura roja que guardaba alguna semejanza con la Guardia de Coruscant y la Guardia Real del Emperador Palpatine del Imperio Galáctico. La insignia Imperial fue imprimida sobre la almohadilla del hombro izquierdo y el guantelete derecho. El guantelete estaba compuesto de puro cortosis, provocando que cualquier lámina que lo tocara estuviera inutilizada durante varios minutos. El material negro que componía el resto de la armadura de los Caballeros Imperiales era el mismo material que Darth Vader una vez llevó debajo de su armadura. Roan Fel llevaba una variante más complicada de esta armadura, con una capa real. thumb|left|150px|[[Mohrgan y otros tres Caballeros Imperiales protegiendo al Roan Fel falso.]] Insurgencia Anti-Sith En el 130 DBY, cuando Darth Krayt se declaró nuevo Emperador, todos los Caballeros presentes en el Nuevo Palacio Imperial, incluyendo al primo de Fel Mohrgan, fueron asesinados, así como un Roan Fel falso. Los Caballeros que sobrevivieron buscaron al antiguo Emperador Fel y trabajaron junto a él en su insurgencia contra el nuevo Emperador. Tres Caballeros -Antares Draco, Ganner Krieg, y Sigel Dare- Fel escoltaron a Fel hasta Bastión en el 137 DBY. Aunque completamente leales a Fel, tanto Draco como Krieg desafiaron la autoridad del antiguo Emperador y prepararon una misión para rescatar a su hija, la Princesa Marasiah Fel. Ellos a sabiendas cayeron en una trampa articulada por los Sith en Vendaxa, que provocó que la Princesa Fel recibiera una grave herida durante la batalla. Cade Skywalker entonces la reanimó usando la Fuerza. Semanas más tarde, el Emperador Fel envió a Sigel Dare y su Maestro, Treis Sinde a Mon Calamari para sabotear el Super Destructor Estelar Avanzado Imperioso. Después de que la nave fuera secuestrada por el Remanente de la Alianza Galáctica, los dos Caballeros buscaron a Monia Gahan para informarla de los tres juegos de explosivos que ellos habían colocado dentro del Imperioso. Los dos acordaron ayudar a Monia rescatar a sus compañeros del Escuadrón Pícaro. Sin embargo, ellos fueron atacados por el Lord Sith Darth Azard, obligando a Sinde a enfrentarse a Azard para que los demás pudieran escapar. Monia Gahan llegó hasta el Almirante Gar Stazi para informarle de los explosivos. Stazi entonces envió a Sigel Dare a Bastion con un mensaje para el Emperador Fel de una propuesta de alianza entre las Fuerzas de la Alianza y aquellas del remanente Imperial. Se cree que Treis Sinde sobrevivió a la batalla contra Darth Azard, y ahora ayuda a una creciente fuerza de resistencia en Mon calamari. Entre bastidores *Cuando se le preguntó en el chat, Jan Duursema seemed to consider that Adalric Cessius Brandl or a descendant may have played a part in the Imperial Knights. Significativamente, Brandl portaba un sable láser blanco, similar a los sables plateados que llevan los Caballeros Imperiales.[http://undermine.net/tracy/mirth/eu/062506legacy1.htm Legacy #1 Chat] *De acuerdo a Randy Stradley, originalmente decidió que sólo hubiera alrededor de una docena de Caballeros Imperiales, aunque esto puede haber sido reevaluado.LEGACY: ¿Cuantos Caballeros Imperiales hay? (en inglés) *La idea de una guardia Jedi del Emperador no es nueva. En los tempranos esbozos de Una Nueva Esperanza, los Jedi son los protectores del orden galáctico. Una revolución ocurrre, y el Imperio es reemplazado por el Nuevo Imperio. Los Caballeros Negros de los Sith cazan a los Jedi y los suplantan como la Guardia Imperial y el verdadero poder tras el trono.The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film thumb|right|250px|El [[Sable de luz de Caballero Imperial|sable láser de cada Caballero Imperial.]] Apariciones *''Star Wars Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 2: Broken, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Legacy 3: Broken, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Legacy 6: Broken, Part 5'' *''Star Wars Legacy 7: Broken, Part 6'' *''Star Wars Legacy 8: Allies'' *''Star Wars Legacy 9: Trust Issues, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 10: Trust Issues, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Legacy 12: Ghosts, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Legacy 13: Ready to Die'' *''Star Wars Legacy 15: Claws of the Dragon, Part 2'' Fuentes *''Star Wars Legacy 0'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Star Wars Legacy 0½'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Legacy of the Force'' Notas y referencias left|thumb|200px|Caballeros Imperiales derrotados por [[Darth Krayt en el 130 DBY.]] Categoría:Organizaciones basadas en la Fuerza Categoría:Caballeros Imperiales Caballeros Knights Categoría:Imágenes de soldados Imperiales